Immortal Shadows
by A. G. Moria
Summary: A girl not wanted by anyone gets her wish to start over in a new world. She finds that others aren't wanted there either and takes those abandoned creatures in. They soon find that they aren't wanted they are being prevented from taking their destinies into their own hands. Humans are in their way and they must be taken out at any cost. My OC Ashlethen is used during this story.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting Of A Lifetime

**Disclaimer to own anything Pokémon related and I'm only saying this for this one chapter and this one chapter only.**

* * *

This is how it began…this extraordinary experience…all our memories that held so close to one another for all of our lifetimes.

* * *

My name had always been silenced into the whispers of the nightmares of mortals. My appearance had forever been held back within the shadows of the eternal frozen lands of that of my ancestors. No matter the case I was still a person and I was still alive.

My name is Ashlethen Gecko Grace Moria, and I was an immortal of that of which was of an unknown race and forever to be hidden in hell. With devil horns protruding from my forehead, sharp fangs in my mouth, purple claws on both my hands and feet, pointed ears, and shadowy brown eyes I could never face normal humans without fear being the first thing they see from me.

I had always belonged to a different world and never had I been outside my realm, never had I ever known anything else but the devastating world that I had been reduced to. A day came when I had a chance to run away from the hell I lived in and instantly I took that chance and found myself thrown into a world of complete and utter mystery. With no knowledge of this newfound land I did what I had always known to do, hide within the cold shadows.

Days pasted quickly while the nights lasted as long as they could for the darkness of the land knew of my presence and knew of misunderstanding towards life. A town lied nearby the shadows I hid within and I observed humans interacting with strange creatures that I heard were called Pokémon.

Those Pokémon stood by their so called trainers and bonded with them with everything they did together, alas, all of this baffled me completely. Sure they battled together but no one's life was taken in the process, the humans only battled for fun.

Fun was a word I haven't heard in what had seemed like a full eternity. Fun was also something I hadn't experienced in almost my entire lifetime. Fighting for my life was the closest thing I ever got to experiencing a good time and then again those were the days when I wasn't suffering in my loneliness. Never had I had a true friend that I could count on and not worry that their life was going to be slaughtered right before my eyes so that I could have to mourn for their lose for the rest of my life.

* * *

As the day retired over the mountains night came alive and breathed its darkness of the land illuminating the shadows of the forest with spirals of the full moon's gentle light. I stepped out of the shadows of the forest, ran through the large meadows, and stood right outside the town where the humans lied asleep in their beds.

I intrigued me what went on during their nights since my nights were never-ending dreams or nightmares, but I found that humans did more than sleep when darkness came.

On the far side of the town bars stayed open and hotels let tired travelers in so that they could rest from their long journeys. While the side I was on had only houses and within the houses had sleeping families together with those creatures. Usually when I pasted by the homes I looked in and saw those things snuggled up close to their trainers.

Although one house I almost pasted by had its door swung open in which forced me back into the shadows of the alleyways. Silently I watched a human boy carry a rather large box across the whole town and I followed him still when he reached a bridge that was a good ways away from any human.

"_What the hell is this mortal doing"?_ I thought from underneath the bridge.

My claws were stuck into the stone making it easy for me to hide from that human. Although as I thought he was going to continue carrying the box elsewhere I was proved wrong when he shoved the crate right off the bridge and to be swallowed up by the raging river below.

Instantly I heard a voice speak to me but I had no idea from, but all it said was, "Please! Give us a chance to at least be alive!"

I knew I couldn't swim but I flung myself right at the box and kicked the surface of the water in which the force of my kick lifted me back up in the air. With a bit of stumbling I at least landed safely with the box without killing myself and giving away my existence to that human boy. Though the said human boy had run off already since I could hear his dying laughter from a distance away.

A frown of disgust quickly took away my emotionless expression and my fist would've clenched shut if not hold the large object that I carried at that moment. Then I realized that I hadn't known what I had saved from utter death by drowning.

Gently I sat the box down and lifted open the lid and found that inside of it were eggs, little, colorful, baby eggs. Naturally the frown on my face was replaced by a soft smile and I carried the crate of eggs back into the shadows with me.

With use of my powers I walked through the shadows of the bridge back into the shadows of the forest with ease. Once making sure that no one was around I silently slipped past the trees and cut each and every corner I went by, and when I was finally at my cave I relaxed a bit and somewhat put my guard down.

I sat the box down near my sleeping bag, which I might've stolen from humans, and started a fire to warm the place up a bit. Even with the fire I still felt frozen to the bone tonight for some strange reason, in which I knew the eggs must've been freezing as well. Gently I took each egg from its place and held each one close to my body as much as I possibly could.

I leaned back against the cave wall and slowly started to drift off to sleep as my fingers softly traced the outline of each little egg. The next thing I knew I was staring at the darkness of my eyelids and then staring into the depths of my dreams.

* * *

A piece of my hair must've fallen onto my face because I awoke to brushing the hair off my head and then opening my eyes to something I never thought I'd see.

"Pokémon". I whispered to not frighten them.

They were all really tiny and they were that way because by my best guess they were babies. I stared at them and they stared at me until one of them spoke.

"Mama"? He questioned.

My pointed ears stood right up in confusing and shock almost instantly. The one who spoke seemed to be a ball of purple gas with sharp fangs and huge eyes, but he didn't seem any different than me other than the whole shaped like a ball of gas factor.

"What are you all"? I asked calmly.

A white Pokémon with a black horn from its head smiled and said, "Absol"!

The purple one who talked said, "Gastly".

Then a little blue bat followed, "Zubat".

It was then followed by a black bird, "Murkrow".

One with a skull on its face seemed to smirk and in traduced itself with one that looked to be a ghost wearing a necklace. "I'm Duskull and this is Misdreavus".

A purple snake Pokémon grinned, "Ekans".

A black and orange puppy climbed up onto my lap and licked my face before saying, "I'm Houndour"!

I set him down with the others and a weasel looking creature then introduced itself and was followed by a floating marionette it seemed. "Sneasel is my name".

"I-I'm Shuppet".

Lastly I looked to a scorpion creature and saw that it looked at me with a saddened expression.

"Skorupi….that is my name". He said.

Gastly looked at me again and asked, "Are you our Mama"?

That question shocked me again and I took a moment to think about all of this. True I never had been around children a lot but I knew how to take care of them, and even if that meant taking care of these babies and learning more about Pokémon. After all if I was ever to know anything about this world I would first have to start off by learning about its inhabitance.

I gathered up the little babies in my arms and warmly smiled at them. "Yes little ones I'm your mommy and I'll be your mommy my cute, little angels".

They all smiled back at me. "We love you mama".

I smirked, "And I love you too my babies".

* * *

That was five years ago. Five years before my organization began and five years before the start of my war raged across each and every region in the world. In this world.

* * *

**Till the next chapter of this story I bid you all a slight farewell!**

**You may now read over this chapter as many times as you like and review if you also wish to do so as well.**


	2. Chapter 2: Time Passage And New Choices

**Continuation from the first chapter of this story into the second chapter of this story….**

* * *

Five Years Later….

* * *

A child played in the meadows during the early spring when the fields were paved with rainbows of flowers and green weeds. Her eyes were filled with innocence and she was as pure as a moonlit night, and I guess that was the reason she saw no danger when death came near.

The little girl wandered close to a strange creature that seemed to be made of an ever glowing amber red. Yellow patterns engulfed the sides of this living being as its eyes never left the small, defenseless child.

"Oh you look hurt". The girl said when she saw the thing's arm was gushing blood out at an alarming rate.

"I can take you to the Pokémon Center if you'll follow me". She smiled warmly.

As the girl went to take the hand of the wounded Pokémon the creature smacked the girl away and imprisoned the two of them in a circle of raging flames. Her cries never came since all the breath had been knocked out of her. All the little girl could do was stare at the unmerciful being of hatred before her and wait for it to deliver the killing blow.

Right as the arm of the Pokémon moved two arms hauled the flaming creature back into the never-ending firewall. Ice froze the flames at where they stood and a large claw came down and picked the small child up at where she lied from.

A white beast came running towards the large scorpion creature and a shadowy figure stepped down from atop the beast with a fairly large umbrella over her body and shook the little girl awake. It took a couple of seconds but the child proved to still be alive.

"Wh-what's going on"? She asked wearily. "Who a-are you"?

The figure smirked, "Never approach a Magmar in the wild unless you have a Pokémon of your own to protect you".

Silently the person picked the girl up and set her on the back of the white Pokémon. "Absol take her away from this battle right away. Need I not forget that Magmars usually travel in pairs".

Almost instantly another Magmar appeared behind the figure but was stopped instantly by a Gengar. "Use your move, Shadow Ball, if you would my dear, Gengar".

A powerful blast of shadows went everywhere and sent the second Magmar flying over the treetops of the forest. Although as it was flying another purple creature appeared before it with its fangs extended to the max and its razor sharp wings at the ready.

"Crobat finish it off completely so that it may not come back for revenge". The figure smirked below on the ground said.

Quickly and silently the life of the second Magmar was silenced forever and the Crobat returned to its master swiftly and with haste. That left the bleeding Magmar, and the first, that was held up in the air with its arms held back by a Dusknoir.

With the Crobat perched on top of its master shoulder securely the said person walked over to the flaming Pokémon and spat in its direction. "You disgust me, and by that I mean you disgust me by trying to take the life of another living being! The only difference between you and I is that I don't try to take lives because try implies failure! No, no, no- I slaughter the mother fucking hell out of my prey and smirk as their souls fly off to the distant hell! Now you're a fire type so I guess you'll like this- like being sent down into the never-ending flames of hell"!

With sharp claws tearing through its throat it was no wonder it was sent to hell as fast as it was said to be delivered. Once it body emptied out all of the blood that it held within its flesh the body was thrown elsewhere by the use of the Drapion's strength.

"Owwww….." The person moaned softly.

Crobat heard her whine and he quickly licked the face of his master who simply just rubbed the top of his head. "I'm fine boy, no need to worry about me. I just shouldn't have moved my body in that sort of way".

Then the shadowy figure walked back towards its Absol and picked the little girl off the beast and then gently set her down on the ground.

"Forget all that of which you have seen here today young one". The figure stated. "None of which you have observed will aide you in any path of life you wish to stride down upon. My purpose in life is valiant and dark, and my path is also that of my partners so they must stand alongside of me during our destinies".

"Thank you, Mistress of The Shadows"! The girl cheered. "I can't believe I got to meet you! You're the town's ghost that surfaces when night comes around but I can't believe that you came out during the sunset! Thanks to you our town's been put on the map and it's been renamed Spiritual Hollows, or it's going to be renamed in a few weeks anyway"!

The small child hugged the leg of the tall person before her and looked up at the shadows hiding the said person's face. "It's been said that you came here from the mountains of our lands, and that you conjured up your powerful Pokémon"!

Easily the tall person removed the child from her leg and threw her head back in laughter. "Kiiiiishishishishishish"!

Almost instantly the laugh of the town ghost scared the hell out of her but she waited for the figure to quiet down a bit. After a couple of minutes of laughing the person fell back into the claws of her Drapion which placed her on its back.

"Kishish….um yeah kid, you humans can believe whatever the in the name of mother fucking hell you want, seriously hell if I care one bit". She said. "Now go back home to your parents kiddy because it's getting dark out and you never want to be in this forest when it's dark. Beast of all sorts come out to murder people, monsters jump out of hollow trees to scare humans to death, but worst of all you must worry about my Pokémon and I".

The little girl titled her head in confusion but got her answer right after she did so. Gently the person pat the kid on the head and sent her on walking and said one last thing to the walking child.

"Why worry about us young one"? The figure smirked. "Cause we're nightmare's nightmares, we're death's death wish, but worst of all we're the heavenly demons sent here to place judgment down upon powerless and weak-minded mortals. Humans and Pokémon alike will die if they mess with us. Now don't get in our way kid and you won't die in hell".

The voice died after that finished sentence and the little girl turned around to find that no one stood there anymore, not even those creatures. Without haste the young child hurried on her way back home and found her way out of endless fields of flowers and weeds. She turned around one last time and looked past the meadows and right into the dreadful, nightmare realm which of that was that of the forest.

The little girl smiled, "I don't think you're a demon, town ghost. Really I just think that you're misunderstood. Too bad you hate humans because we could've been the best of friends".

Without another word the child entered her household and stared at the darkness of the trees as the door slowly shut. Her mind and eyes filled with wonder and innocence alike that which was to be for a child, but not that of which was for those of a killer.

* * *

Honchkrow, Banette, Mismagius, Houndoom, and Arbok greeted me as I returned to our cave with the others. Usually when any of my Pokémon slept in when night came around the corner since lately I've been trying to slip into the shadows of the evening sunset. The reason I've been trying to get into sunlight? To keep a better eye on my restless partners since they've been going out into the meadows during broad daylight when I couldn't follow them.

I had no idea why I was born to be kept in the shadows my entire life, but lately I've been able to find out that I could go out into the world without it being nighttime. Truth be told I always have to be kept in the shadows but that doesn't mean I can't go anywhere but it means my means of getting around the land of the world is a bit difficult.

Although for a couple of months now my training had been postponed due to my fatigue and migraines.

* * *

As I stepped back into my cave I allowed my Arbok to coil himself around my body and transfer warmth to my cold, snow-white skinned body. Hiding back within the shadows when I had been near the sunlight chilled my entire body right down to the very bone.

Arbok nudged my head and I glanced up at him weakly. "Mama you're not risking getting to close to the edge of any shadows lately".

I looked over at my snake Pokémon and softly pat him on the head. "No need to worry about me my dear. It's just that I've been a bit careful around daylight lately is all".

Banette came over and held her arms up towards me and I understood that to be a sign that she wanted to be picked up. Once Arbok uncoiled my arms I gently held my ghost doll Pokémon in my grip.

"Please Mama you need to eat something". She whispered hollowly.

Without a doubt I heard her but I let the comment of concern go as I slowly turned onto my side. I let out a groan as pain engulfed my stomach. Houndoom and Absol then took Gengar outside the cave before anything else could happen.

"Gengar, please, you must convince Mama to see those humans' doctors". Houndoom barked.

Instantly the shadow frowned, "You know she'll never go a human for help. How stupid of you to even think of an idea like that".

Gengar was then smacked in the head by Absol. "Listen you pudgy soul you know she's been like this for over a few months now, and let us face the fact that's she has not gotten any better over that time. We've tried simple forest medicine but we need to try actual human healing".

"All three of you are completely wrong to utter hell". Drapion interrupted.

The three Pokémon looked at the giant scorpion and glared at him. He shrugged off their pissed off expressions and continued to speak.

He smirked, "Mama has told us many, many, many times what will happen if we go near any humans, and if you don't recall the fact that those humans can capture us and take us away from Mama then shame on you. Unless you want to leave our beloved parent and join up with an actual human trainer".

Gengar snapped at the huge Pokémon and pounced upon the scorpion using his move Shadow Claws. Drapion then started to returned the favor by starting to use Hyper Beam when both Pokémon were stopped by two large shadowy hands.

"GENGAR! DRAPION"! I scolded. "What in the name of hell do you think you two are doing"!?

I drug both of them next to me, which I was now standing back up on my own two feet and not coiled any longer. "Well why are you two fighting"!?

"Mama we're fighting because we know you need to see a doctor". Gengar mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

My pointed ear pointed down and I sighed as I kicked the dirt on the cave floor. "Now all of you listen, I may be a bit weak right now but I need not see a doctor- especially when that doctor is human! I know how you all worry about me at the time being but you mustn't worry my babies, as for the fact that I can't be slaughtered by anyone or anything. Now Honchkrow, Crobat why don't you two go survey the area, and Weavile, Dusknoir you two can go scout the surrounding shadows of the forest and the forest alone".

I lied down upon my old sleeping bag and Banette came back to me to be held once more within the comfort of my arms, which I didn't mind but I made sure to keep her away from my stomach. Once she laid comfortably within my grasp I took a breath of relief and then almost instantly I fell into fatigue and fainted right there on the spot.

* * *

"MAMA"! We all shouted.

We all sensed her energy levels give out and instantly we all ran to her side. Then without any discussion we all looked to Gengar as the leader to speak at the moment since Mama was down.

"What're we going to do"!? I questioned him.

"Listen just calm down, Banette". He told me and then turned to the others. "Now we're not going to panic or doing anything".

Everyone smacked the crap out of the shadowy Pokémon and then watched as he pulled himself off of the floor. "Ok without hitting me again let me speak. As I was saying we're going to do nothing because Mama told us not to bother with this problem of hers, and if we go against her she'll scold us. Now I don't know about you guys but I plan to follow her word".

"Yeah but we have a slight problem with following her word Gengar". Honchkrow stated.

"Why is that"? He questioned.

"Someone has found our home and now we have no choice," Arbok hissed. "No choice but to take matters into our own hands and assist Mama".

A looming shadow peered through the trees and came closer with each second. Behind it was scattered pieces of moonlight and with it was the sense of fear and wonder to Ashlethen's Pokémon.

Humans had to become a last resort.

* * *

**Till the next chapter of this story! **

**You may all now read this chapter as many times as you wish and review it if you also wish to do so!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Knight Against Daylight

**Continuation from the second chapter of this story where we last left off from into the third chapter of this story…**

* * *

Flashbacks from my former life haunted me within the cold realms of my never-ending nightmares, and when they came they came with no mercy what so ever. The worst part was this one was from when I was a small, innocent child, and to think that this memory happened when I was just three.

Eternal spirals of golden flames surrounded me from all sides while all my eyes saw was the eerie smirk behind the walls of fire. That smirk, which would haunt me till the end of time, then turned and smiled at the death it had caused. My entire family laid spread out on an open meadow, all of them, all of them dead. No mercy was given not even when I was left to live, because when that man left he left me to live out the rest of my days as an immortal forever to be alone in the world.

I fell to my knees covered with the blood of my kin and stared emotionlessly at what horrid memory lied before my eyes. "My family…why? Why? WHY GODDAMMIT, WHY"!?

The man's laughter came roaring into my ears from the distance he was away from me like as if he was right beside me. Hearing his laugh I instantly punched the grass below me trying to hold in my cries; I wouldn't give that bastard the pleasure of hearing me cry.

"WHY DID I HAVE TO LOSE THEM ALL"!? I shouted with bloody tears running down my cheeks.

* * *

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked over to my left and saw a human sitting next to me, but I didn't move an inch since I felt my stomach had been cut into and sewn back up. My Pokémon were on the other side of the cave all asleep and ready to wake at anytime they heard the mortal make a sound.

"_How tragic, how tragic of me to be assisted by a human"._ I thought. _"However it seems as though I needed this, this treatment, so I guess I won't kill him. Well at least I won't kill him for now anyway"._

After my thoughts I shut my eyes and instantly went back to sleep. My nightmares went back to being normal and my flashbacks stopped as for the time being, which I guess was good news anyway. Although they might've stopped since a nightmare was only a foot away from me.

* * *

**Morning…**

When the sun came up almost all of my energy went away with the moonlight and the nightlife which is why I was shook awake. The human looked down at me and I looked back at him with the same emotionless expression.

"Are you doing alright young lady"? He questioned.

I nearly laughed as for the fact I've been alive for who knows how long while he looked to be only somewhere in his twenties. "Yes I'm doing alright. Now get the hell away from me human".

He chuckled at my words but still honored my wishes and stepped a good number of feet away from me. "You're one of the strangest people I've ever seen and I can say that and we haven't even met really. I mean you're living out here in a cave with eleven Pokémon with almost all of your rib bones being broken. What's your name anyway kid"?

I scowled, "First off stop calling me kid and young lady or anything else you might come up with human. My name is Ashlethen Gecko Grace Moria and I suggest you use it instead mortal".

He grinned, "Well, Ashlethen, if I use your name stop calling me human and mortal and just call me Pug, and yes I know it's an unusual name".

"_Seriously he's name after a creature that doesn't even exist in this world"?_ I thought. _"How sad it must be to not know the meaning of your name"._

He pulled out two ball shaped objects and pressed a button on each on and a red flash of light appeared and then two Pokémon showed up once the light had vanished. A Roserade and Alakazam walked up next to me and the Alakazam placed its hand on my forehead and went through my mind to find if I had any other past injuries.

"Hm, she's fine now but she completely hates humans to utter hell". He said. "This person can also understand everything we say, so Roserade be careful of your words with this one".

All the human heard was the Pokémon saying its name or saying half of its name but he pretty much got what the yellow creature said. The Roserade looked down upon me with an attitude and scoffed when I glared right back at the thing.

"Either way your Pokémon are playing around outside right now so if you want to join them-" Pug started.

"Yes," I stated. "Since you caused me to be able to barely move you shall take me to them. Not like I'll get very far on my own anyway during the daylight".

The human held my giant umbrella over me as I took each step like it was a milestone for me at this time. I soon saw my Pokémon testing out their battle skills against each other and weirdly enough being outside in the daylight when it was only noon. Pug's Pokémon went to join up with my own and test out their own skills as well while Pug and I stood back and observed them. Carefully I set down on a rock nearby with the mortal still holding my umbrella above me.

"As a trainer I suspect that you should know that you should let your dark, ghost, and fire types out more often than other types". Pug said. "They love hiding in the shadows and beating other Pokémon in battles with their amazing abilities, but yours seem like this is the first time they've ever been out at noon".

I sighed, "That's because this is their first time out at noon. I've never let them out at this time because other humans can come and capture them in those hell balls you humans call pokeballs".

"Let me guess you befriended your Pokémon without battling, capturing, or even the slightest scratch," Pug stated. "Am I right Ashlethen"?

"Yes you're right". I hated to admit. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to take my Pokémon and leave your life forever Pug".

He stopped me from getting up and looked at me with a questionable expression. "Ashlethen I'm a doctor and I know that if you continue to live in this dark forest in that cave you'll die of some sort of sickness. I know you got those broken ribs in a brawl out here so why not come into town and live there"?

"I'm not human, nor will I live like one". I simply put. "Besides I wasn't talking about going back to that cave I've lived in for a few years now, for you see I was talking about going on the road that lies before the town".

He slowly nodded, "Yep I knew you were a trainer, but you're the strangest one I've ever seen. I can respect your unknown motives and I'll help you get to the edge of town, but I must ask why".

I smirked, "During my slumber I kept thinking what would've happened if you didn't show up and save my life, and I also thought over my Pokémon's wishes to go on such a long trip around the land. In which I guess it won't be so bad to get out in the daylight for a little while, besides humans roam this land so if something were to happen to me my Pokémon could find someone else to take care of them. Truly I wish my life wouldn't end while I'm with my partners but it's just in case something does happen to happen".

He smirked as well and we both watched as our Pokémon harnessed their moves to try and get them to perfection.

* * *

When the sun had set Pug walked along side my Pokémon and I as we strolled through the dark forest, the never-ending meadows, and through the populated town. Everyone stared at my partners and I but we paid them no mind and kept walking on our way. Right as we were about to step through the town's gate that little girl came back and tugged on my silky, black cape which made me turn around. Although as I turned I saw that the whole town was behind me, waiting for me to say something or do something for them.

Pug motioned for me to speak and I sighed as I took a step near the humans. "I am your Mistress of The Shadows and these are my Pokémon that you humans claim I conjured up within the dark mountains. Right now I've leaving here to go on my own sort of adventure as you may call it so you might want to hold off on the changing of the town's name. No matter I shall return to here one day, one day when I've changed the world, and changed it for the better good no less. So farewell mortals and remember to take care of the meadows and the forest while I'm gone".

I pet the little girl of the head and smirked down at her. "Watch over the Pokémon in the forest for me young one, become a strong trainer, and no matter what you must promise me that you'll live life with no regrets".

"I-I promise Mistress of The Shadows really I do"! She smiled, gave me a quick hug, and then ran back to her parents.

Pug nodded at me and threw me a map of the land. Silently I nodded back and looked up at the full moon shining down upon us tonight. It was these types of night that made me want to kill.

Without another second gone by I had already gotten on top of my Absol and started to race along side of the road with my other Pokémon right by my side. The nighttime was here and it was here to stay for a long number of hours. With all my gear and equipment with us we wouldn't be without a little bit of home by our sides since all of it was made in the forest. This was our actual adventure's beginning.

* * *

**Till the next chapter of this story my readers/reviewers! Happy winter season for you all out there! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Town Of Fate

**Continuation from the third chapter of this story into the fourth chapter of this story…**

* * *

Freezing rain poured on through the night as my Pokémon and I pushed on through the unbearable cold that any normal human would've died miles ago in these kinds of conditions. Then again any normal Pokémon would've died a while back as well but mine aren't of any natural means of training or being raised. They've learned how to put up with harsh conditions and continue this journey with me no matter how terrible it's been so far.

It's been only about a week since we left town and it seems nature seems determined to kill us all the way to hell. The first day after we left was sunny and nice but that changed the next day when a tornado struck the land and nearly sucked my team and I into its never-ending spirals of wind. Aside from the rain, the single earthquake, the wind, and the wretched heat everything's been fine so far.

Luckily for us I had Honchkrow and Mismagius scout ahead as the rest of us were held up underneath large trees trying not to get wet. They quickly came back though with word of a town nearby that we could stay in until the weather became nice enough to continue forward. Since the sun was blocked by the clouds I didn't require the use of my umbrella for anything but to stop the rain from soaking my attire, besides it also brought use to my Pokémon as well.

Riding on top of Absol I looked at the bright and very shiny town with uncertainty and concern. First off humans lived down there, second, they were different from the other humans I knew back near our old forest, and third, anything could happen once we entered that unknown area.

I pulled out the map Pug gave to me before we left and looked up the city's name. "Disciple City Central, also known as the destiny town".

Putting the map back into the bag I scowled as I recalled what destiny had done to me in the past and what it had caused. Thankfully for me I knew where I was in my life and knew who I was with.

"Mama what're we going to do now"? Arbok questioned me.

Without even looking down at him I replied, "Seems as if we're going to have to stay at one of those Pokémon Centers tonight as for the fact we have no money. To get money in this world it looks like we're going to have to battle people and their Pokémon for it, and I should know this because before you all were born I observed people fighting for cash".

"Hmm, seems legit enough". Dusknoir said. "Although what else are we to expect from humans? They are such a pain in life that they cause one another pain in their own lives over petty money".

Weavile smirked, "Maybe we can find another Pokémon to call our kin within this new town"!

Drapion scoffed at him, "Yeah like we need more so called "kin" to compete for Mama's attention".

"Drapion," I scolded. "Hold your tongue young one! Now no more negative talk from any of you unless it's about humans, but other than that I expect silence from you my young ones".

Really I knew they were anxious but they were about ready to go at each other's throats with how annoyed this weather had made them. Though they remained silent all the way into the city, and very much to my surprise I might add.

* * *

Every human stared at us on our way to the Pokémon Center which I didn't understand why really, I mean they see Pokémon trainers and their teams all the time. Why was this time with my team and I so different than all the rest?

Thankfully my young ones didn't seem to notice any of the unusual stares as for the fact they were too busy taking in the sights of the enormous buildings surrounding them. Even I myself had to admit these human made structures were huge compared to normal human sized settlements. Alas, our sightseeing on the path to the center was cut short when a rather short human boy stepped in front of our path with his Pokémon out and ready to fight.

He nearly dropped his umbrella as he pointed to me. "I-I challenge you new trainer"!

I sweat-dropped with my expression for a second but then retained my usual glaring expression. "What the hell are you talking about human child"?

"I need to get stronger," He shouted with some courage. "So I need to battle you right and right now"!

"_What a cheeky little bastard child this one is"._ I thought. _"Although his ultimate mistake is to be challenging me to a full out battle with my skill hardened Pokémon"._

Without even looking the boy in the eyes I agreed to his little brawl and without haste he sent out his crew of only three Pokémon. His Pokémon was a Mareep, a Lickilicky, and a Sunkern, but by their cheerful and all around happy expression I knew this was going to be a quick battle. Negative versus positive, negative wins by a landslide and especially when that team is that of the shadows.

Three against eleven didn't seem fair to him apparently and I then agreed to fight a three on three battle instead. He watched as my Houndoom, Arbok, and Honchkrow took the battlefield while the rest of my Pokémon and I set down upon a bench nearby to observe the brawl.

"Alright Mareep start off this fight by using Thunder Bolt on the flying type Pokémon"! The boy shouted.

I smirked, "His name is Honchkrow and he will dodge the attack and use Fly on that Sunkern. Arbok use Poison Fang on that Lickilicky and Houndoom finish up Mareep by attacking it with Fire Fang".

Lightning sparked right towards Honchkrow but he simply went around the sparks and flew right past the other two Pokémon and took out the Sunkern with ease. Arbok snuck up on Lickilicky and clenched his fangs down into the flesh of that pink creature in which the poison was injected as well with the teeth. Without a sound Houndoom sunk its sharpened teeth down through the Mareep's wool and the bite mark scorched the skin of the Pokémon even more than necessary the longer Houndoom held on. Though he let go soon enough as for the fact the sheep fainted almost instantly when the wound became flamed.

The human child fell to his knees and returned his Pokémon back to their pokeballs before he looked up at the glaring figure before him. "You're so strong even without your Pokémon I bet, but don't you know mercy or how to go easy one someone"?

I smirked evilly, "No because the only times I ever went easy on someone was when I was somewhere you don't know, but even in that place it was only out of love and during love as well. Alas, even then he was rather hard and completely endowed like a true male of my stature".

"What are you talking about"? He questioned me.

My ear shot down in embarrassment and my face went red as I came back to reality. "Nothing, nothing at all boy. Now get up so that I will allow you to trail beside me on the way to that healing center".

He wiped his eyes and stood up when I was already a few feet ahead of him and not willing to wait around for the loser to waste my time. It disturbed my Pokémon when they saw that the human try and walk ahead of me but I shot back a glare and they forcefully relaxed.

"So why challenge a random person to a fight right as they walk into this city, boy"? I asked. "You wish to get stronger or prove how weak you are compared to others"?

He sighed, "Stop calling me boy, my name is Trent, and yeah I do want to get stronger but I can't beat anyone who comes into town these days".

I really wanted to laugh at this miserable, little human but I contained my laugh as for the fact he needed non-human help. "If you used to beat anyone and everyone who used to come into town and now you can't then you need to leave your town and go on the road and battle different people. Although if your parents do not allow you your adventure right now since you are of a young age then you'll try and leave when you're of a man's age".

The boy remained silent the rest of the way to the Pokémon Center most likely thinking over what I had told him and considering other options that he could think of. A smile even crossed his face from what I saw when I glanced down at him and saw that he was looking down at his Pokémon.

It seemed he was motioning to them that everything was going to be alright, but that just proved how much of a fool he was again. Seriously, as if everything in the world would be alright for him from now until the end of his mortal life, alas, I stopped myself from telling him that and just let him continue being a human fool.

* * *

The Pokémon Center was a rather small building compared to the rest but it was still big enough to heal all types and sizes of Pokémon. Trainers played with their teams outside of the center and some people battled with their healed partners. Several humans came running up to me challenging me to fight with them but I declined each and every one that asked.

"Why don't you battle them"? Trent questioned me.

I sighed slightly, "As for the fact I had no thought of even going up against any more weaklings as for the time being, besides the fights are always too short. Short in the definition of I never get to finish off any one in the brawl by sentencing them to their last breath".

Then I looked down at the child upon noticing how he suddenly went quiet. "Lady you've got to learn how to speak normal English".

Really I would've enforced my backhand right up against the side of that human's face but since it seemed if I did that the other humans would be highly concerned and try and banish me. Luckily for him his mother was waiting at the door of the center for her son to return.

"Oh hey mom-" Trent started to say but was then grabbed up by his mother in a rather large hug.

"Where were you"!? She scolded. "I was so worried about you, my little baby"!

Naturally I glanced away from the female as for the fact I recalled my own mother being abusive and always abandoning me in the most dangerous of places. Though once she let go of her son she held her hand out for me to shake and introduced herself.

"Hello and thank you for bringing my son here safely". She stated. "My name is Margret or you may call me Mrs. Honey, and what do you call yourself"?

I moved her hand aside and walked past her and her son. "My name is that of shadows and now I am of no concern to you two. Believe me you don't want anything to happen to you two or any of your family so don't get to know me. Trent I advise that you take up my words of wisdom and move on; you don't want to keep losing until you end up losing everything you love and care about".

Without a word my Pokémon followed behind me as I stepped into the Pokémon Center while the mother and son just stared at us until the automatic door blocked their view. Hopefully my time in their lives won't do any real damage to their lives or anything around them, but then again I had no control over my curses.

* * *

A red headed nurse was standing at the front desk with a Chansey right by her side with a little nurse hat on. They both gave my partners and I cheery smile and open eyed looks which made me want to smack them to hell for being so optimistic when hell was that of human lives.

"Hello would you like me to heal your Pokémon"? She questioned happily.

Instantly I scoffed and stared her down with my glaring eyes. "Listen I need I room for my team and I to sleep in for the night, a good dinner, and you people give free healing so get to that. I have no money on me on this point and time so I hope for everyone's sake here that you people are charitable like you say you are".

Without even blinking at all she tilted her head and continued to smile like a ninny. "Right away miss. You and your Pokémon can stay on the second floor of this center in the third room to the left, as you can see we give warm hospitably to any trainers and their teams. Now would you like to have you Pokémon healed in their pokeballs or outside of them"?

I frowned slightly, "Outside would work wonders for us".

She stood a few feet away from us as I made sure I got every one of my Pokémon out in the open. I gently removed my large, black cape revealing Crobat had wrapped his wings around my body and had his fangs deeply imbedded into my back shoulder blades.

The nurse dropped her clipboard and staggered back a few steps until she regained her footing. She shrieked out in fear and held her arms right up against her body.

I scowled, "Lady would you happen to calm down or contain your screams?! My Crobat has been imbedding himself into my flesh for quite a long time as for the fact he feeds only on blood. Feeding normal Pokémon food to my Pokémon is fine but everyone should know that Zubats, Golbats, Crobats, Woobats, and Swoobats feast mainly on blood. Domesticated ones either eat blood still, are forced to eat normal food, or feed on the blood of their masters, so behave yourself you nodding ninny"!

Thankfully she somewhat chilled out and picked up her clipboard and watched as I gently woke Crobat up. Once he gained full consciousness he removed his fangs from their deep, inserted spots and moved from my back to my arm and sat their lazily looking at the others.

I smirked, "Wipe the blood from your cheeks sweetie and go with the others to be healed up all the way".

He looked at the red stained blotches and easily licked them away before he flew onto the back of Absol and sunk his fangs into his back. Absol stared at me with a slight frown. "He's a lazy blood sucker and craves the blood like hell, mama".

"Yes I know he can be a bit batty at some points but just let him feed as for the time being, young one". I chuckled darkly. "Make sure you let the nurse lead you to the room when all of you are healed up".

As my team walked off with the human female the little Chansey took me to the room that would serve as our sleeping quarters as for tonight anyway. Right as I entered the room the Chansey threw the key at me and ran off faster than a Buneary on coffee.

"What a surprise…" I hissed. "…What a surprise that people still fear me even after I tell them everything is fine, but then again those who fear are called that of human kind".

Without even wasting time I shut the door and headed towards the bathroom where a shower stood in full working condition. Setting my clothing down on a small table in there I stepped into the rain of hot water and let the warm droplets dance over past scars I had obtained in my other lifetime. Feeling the cleansing soap wash away the grime from my limbs and hair felt like everything wonderful but painful. Alas, I missed only one thing about feeling this fine feeling but that one thing died quite a long time ago and can never be brought back. Either way I pushed my memories back as for the time being and enjoyed my peace that I hadn't had in such a long while.

* * *

**Till the next chapter of this here story I bid you all yet another slight farewell! Also have a happy New Year!**

**You may now read over this as many times as you wish and review it if you also wish to do so.**


End file.
